two sides
by kookiemochi
Summary: Yah, begitulah Scorpius Malfoy saat sedang bersama Rose Weasley. Memiliki dua sisi dan kepribadian berbeda. Kadang ia bisa semanis, selembut, dan sebaik seorang malaikat, kadang ia juga semenyebalkan, semengesalkan, sejahat, dan sesadis seorang iblis. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Sebagai seorang sahabat dan teman. [next generation] [scorose friendship] [lil bit romance]


**Two Sides  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the plot (c) thdrprassaaa

canon. AR. headboy!score. headgirl!rose. typo(s). scorose friendship. next generation.

* * *

 _Everyone has two sides, good and evil_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

"Hai, Pendek," seseorang berbisik tepat di sebelah telingaku, membuatku berjengit dan mendadak terduduk tegak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Vampir?" tanyaku malas dan menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Jika gadis-gadis Hogwarts ada di posisiku sekarang, mereka pasti akan jerit-jerit tak karuan, bahkan mungkin ada yang pingsan. Aku? Boro-boro. Jijik? Sudah pasti.

Malfoy duduk disampingku dan menumpuk berbagai laporan dan proposal yang sedang kuperiksa. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mayat?" tanyaku lagi, makin heran. Malfoy mengabaikanku dan malah mengukur ketebalan seluruh laporan itu menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang.

"Tak kusangka orang yang selalu bangun jam sebelas pagi di hari Minggu sepertimu bisa serajin ini," Malfoy berdecak pura-pura kagum. Brengsek ini, sepertinya tidak bisa sehari saja tidak membuka salah satu aibku.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis-gadis empat asrama sampai melalaikan tugas yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall," balasku telak. Aku suka saat seringainya yang menyebalkan mulai menghilang.

"Kau tak tahu kan, Scorpius, berapa banyak tugas yang kukerjakan sendiri sementara kau pergi?" aku tak peduli kalau aku baru saja memanggil nama depannya, tapi aku benar-benar sudah lelah dengan tingkahnya yang super tak peduli dan cuek dengan tugas yang diberikan profesor untuk diselesaikan bersama.

"Proposal Pesta Hari Valentine, laporan perincian biaya dan daftar properti untuk event Halloween, laporan rangkaian acara pada saat perpisahan kita nanti, dan proposal perayaan Natal bersama," aku mengusap wajahku lelah. "Belum termasuk kompetisi Ramuan antara Hogwarts, Mahoukotoro, dan Koldovstoretz, daftar nama anak yang akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Castelobruxo—"

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali, Red," potong Malfoy tajam. Aku benci saat-saat ia menjadi serius dan memanggilku Red. Bukannya aku tidak suka suasana serius, aku suka, tapi aku benci saat ia mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi seperti saat ini.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu, Malfoy," aku nyaris menjerit saking frustasinya, "kau tak pernah membalas suratku! Kau jarang berada disini, kau selalu berada di asrama Slytherin bersama teman-temanmu. Bertemu hanya saat rapat rutin bersama prefek, itupun kau langsung menghilang setelahnya. Gryffindor jarang berada di kelas yang sama sejak insiden James dan Victoria, terus aku harus menghubungimu dengan cara apa?! Katakan padaku!"

"Aku lelah, asal kau tahu," bisikku pelan saat air mataku mulai menetes perlahan. Aku benar-benar benci menangis di hadapan orang lain, apalagi orang lain itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang Scorpius Malfoy. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar frustasi dan lelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu seorang diri.

"Aku tahu aku harus siap dengan semua hal laknat ini saat dipilih sebagai Ketua Murid, tapi aku mengira aku akan menghadapi semua hal ini bersamamu! Bersama partnerku!" nafasku terdengar memburu. Malfoy hanya diam. Mungkin dia tidak pernah melihat gadis yang marah besar sampai menangis padanya.

"Kau tak perlu secemas dan sekhawatir ini, Posie," Malfoy berbisik dan menarikku dalam pelukan erat. Aku hanya diam dan tak berusaha memberontak, tapi air mata kecemasan masih menitik dari sudut-sudut mataku. Malfoy mempererat pelukannya dan aku malah menenggelamkan diri di dada bidangnya. Bergulung dan berpelukan bersama rival abadimu di sofa marun ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid adalah hal terliar yang pernah kulakukan. Dad mungkin akan membunuhku jika ia tahu hal ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Rose," Scorpius—karena ia memanggilku Rose, berarti aku boleh memanggilnya Scorpius kan?—berkata pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar di sekeliling pinggangku. Aku makin membenamkan diri dan mengalungkan tanganku di sekitar lehernya. "Kita akan mengerjakannya bersama-sama."

" _Deadline_ nya lusa, Scorp," aku berusaha memikirkan tenggat waktu tugas yang semakin menipis, tapi aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Scorpius mengaburkan setiap hal yang kupikirkan.

"Besok hari Minggu, Posie," Scorpius terkekeh geli, "kita bisa mengerjakannya besok. Asalkan kau tidak bangun jam sebelas lagi, kita bisa menyelesaikannya."

Sialan, disaat seperti ini dia masih saja bisa meledekku. Dasar siluman iblis.

"Oh ya, aku yang akan menggantikanmu menjadi duta Hogwarts saat Kompetisi Ramuan dan aku juga yang menggantikanmu mengikuti olimpiade Astronomi melawan Beauxbatons. Kurang baik apalagi aku, Rose?" Aku langsung menimpuknya menggunakan bantal sofa.

"Sering-seringlah tersenyum, Rose, biar wajahmu tidak semakin keriput," aku yakin bajingan ini memujiku dengan menyelipkan ejekan dibelakangnya.

"Cepat tidur, Rose," Scorpius masih bersikap ngebos saat ia tengah menahan kuapan.

"Disini?" tanyaku heran. Scorpius mengangguk dan menyelipkan kepala pirangnya diantara helaian merahku.

"Rambutmu masih seperti semak-semak dan sarang burung yang dicampur, Posie," gumam Scorpius setengah sadar. Mulutnya masih menyebalkan, padahal perilakunya semanis ini. Aku bersiap-siap menjitaknya saat ia berkata,

"Aku tidak jadi menggantikanmu lomba minggu depan kalau kau menjitakku, Posie."

Dasar keparat gila. Vampir kurang ajar. Ingin sekali aku mengulitimu dan kulempar kau ke karung bekas makanan serigala.

"Kalau kau mengulitiku, kau akan sendirian mengerjakan laporan dan proposal sialan itu, Rose."

"Iya, iya," aku mengalah dan bersiap-siap tidur (lebih tepatnya mempersiapkan diri tidur bersama Scorpius. Yah, Al pernah berkata kepadaku kalau Scorpius itu suka mengigau, mengiler, dan mengorok. Semoga hal semacam _itu_ tidak terjadi padaku kali ini).

* * *

Yah, begitulah Scorpius Malfoy saat sedang bersama Rose Weasley. Memiliki dua sisi dan kepribadian berbeda. Kadang ia bisa semanis, selembut, dan sebaik seorang malaikat, kadang ia juga semenyebalkan, semengesalkan, sejahat, dan sesadis seorang iblis. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Sebagai seorang sahabat dan teman. Memangnya apa yang kalian pikirkan? Aku dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih? Haha. Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

 **a/n: terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai bawah. maaf kalau feel tidak terasa dan kesalahan pengejaan dan penulisan dimana-mana. [dreamcast untuk scorpius malfoy adalah lucky blue smith dan dreamcast untuk rose weasley adalah luca hollestelle.]**


End file.
